carmageddonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Carmageddon: Total Destruction Racing 2000
Music note Weird as this is, the Plague song is not called "Carma". In every reference I can find, it's "Cama." Sordyne 02:42, August 26, 2010 TDR2000 drivers! (moved from main Talk page) In the Carmageddon: TDR 2000 install there's DATA/STRINGS/UK (plus a few other languages). I'd never been in this folder, assuming it'd contain stuff like the boring "you picked up Powerup X" text. Well, it does... but it has more info. In there is a file or two giving the drivers names and descriptions! It must have been cut from the final game... I also got into the TDR SDK and found the PackRat program to open the data files, so I can get their driver textures too (sadly not the models)! Revamp coming soon! JaffaCakeLover 16:27, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :That's great! But... 2 things. First, that could be discussed on CarmaTDR's page, but it's not too important. And second, I could swear that those programs existed a long time now. There have been custom cars for TDR2000 since I can remember. They likely used those tools to make them. But if you can use them to bring further info to the Wiki, that'd be great. {EspyoT} 13:14, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes the tools have been around for years; I only started using them recently though. I'll try to make character pics out of their textures at some point. The important thing was that the driver names are totally new to me, and no-one seemed to have picked up on them being there! ::I've renamed all the TDR2000 car pages to match the driver names now. Some of them had this template at the bottom of the pages - Template:C3Drivers - sorted by vehicle names. I've updated that to list them by driver names, and created Template:C3Vehicles with the vehicle names. We should probably use the second one for clarity, because everyone knows them by the vehicle names anyway. JaffaCakeLover 16:56, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Excellent job, JaffaCakeLover. That's all I have to say! :D {EspyoT} 18:21, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::That is amazing. Way to go JaffaCakeLover! Shame the names are all retarded - I'm kinda glad that they were left out! Sexual puns get old after a while. Nonetheless this is a fantastic find. I guess there's the question, should they be listed under driver name to go with convention, or should they be listed under vehicle name as that's what people will be looking for? Sordyne 20:59, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think it'd be best to leave the pages as driver names (to match the other games listings), but use vehicle names when linking to them. JaffaCakeLover 11:11, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Seems logical. However I reckon we could do with a note on the driver pages mentioning that the names may be non-canon. Sordyne 17:41, September 1, 2010 (UTC) TDR 2000 unplayable on Windows 7 64-bit, why? I can't play this game on Win7 64-bit Home Premium, simply clicked TDR2000 and nothing happens except slowing down everything on the computer. Shortcut to Setup does nothing but slow down either, is there a solution to this problem? Or is that supposed to happen because this game is considered bad? Same thing happens with Carma2.exe, doesn't even want to run without slowing down everything. Perhaps Carmageddon on 64-bit prefers 32-bit systems and 3DFX emulators? :A lot of people have problems with Carma games on Windows 7. There are discussions about it on the forums almost daily. Check it out to see if your question's answered there. {EspyoT} 11:56, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Carmageddon TDR 2000 Multiplayer won't work I tried everything I can think of to get the game to work, from disabling firewall & opening DMZ on router. I just cannot get my 2 Win 7 64 bit computers to play together in LAN. Individually, the game works fine on both machines seperately, but when I start a Multiplayer server game, it starts ...no problem, but when other computer joins, I can see them in my server window, but their computer hangs and doesn't get in the game, yet I can see their name on the top right of my screen (although their name is in RED or orange). Does anyone have any advice for me to get my 2 computers to LAN run Carmageddon TDR??? I miss playing this game.